A Brief Trip to Sexual Delight
by lancecomwar
Summary: Bulma hates giving Field Trips despite being the CEO of her company. Fortunately, her favorite godson and his girlfriend have a cure for this boredom...


_'Why did I agree to this again?'_ the President and CEO of Capsule Corp, Bulma Briefs, sighed, mentally rolling her eyes as she watched another student being reprimanded by his teacher for trying to touch something. Of course, she knew exactly _why_ she invited Orange Star High to come here, but the exact reasons she wanted to know her godson and his girlfriend's classmates, she'd never know.

"Hey- hands at your sides," she practically yawned as she halfheartedly scolded some idiot kid who just _had_ to touch the paint on the wall. _'Honestly, how did these kids ever pass grade school?'_

It was seven months after that whole Buu fiasco, but more importantly, seven months since that adorable little boy that hid behind his daddy's legs finally got himself a girlfriend- quite a cute one, if Bulma said so herself. Sure, Videl might have been the daughter of _that_ man, but she was strong, smart, and, well, _sexy_. It was no small wonder that Gohan had fallen for her charms. It was a shame that those idiotic buffoons they called classmates only saw her as her father's daughter instead of seeing how truly special she was, but she supposed they were merely celebrity worshiping kids anyway.

Then again, none of the students really reacted to meeting her, nor were they excited to hear that the most famous couple at their school knew _the_ famous Bulma Briefs. After all, she was the president of Capsule Corp! Richest and smartest woman in the world! _'Maybe I overestimated my own fame,'_ she contemplated for a moment, before shrugging it off. _'Nah.'_

"Hey, Mikey!" she shouted, smiling as she saw one of her fellow scientists passed by. _'Finally, someone else to fill in for me,'_ she mentally cheered to herself. "You mind explaining the Capsule dynamic coolant process for me?"

Mikey obviously did not want to, but he also didn't want to go against his bosses command. So, with a big, fake smile, he began lecturing about the finer details of microscopic engineering to a bunch of bored, disinterested high school students.

Taking a sigh of relief, Bulma took a look around to see where the favorite two kiddos were. To her (slight) surprise, they were nowhere to be found.

_'Guess they were tired of this just as much as I was,'_ Bulma chuckled to herself. _'Well, I suppose a smoke break wouldn't hurt...' _Taking great care to make sure she wasn't spotted, she slowly made her way out of the chamber.

* * *

"Glad we got out of there," Videl murmured to her boyfriend as he pulled her into his bedroom at Capsule Corp and shut the door behind them.

"Aw, come on, you don't like hearing Bulma go on about ionization of microscopic ionospheres?" Gohan smirked at her, making her roll her eyes.

"I meant our class. I swear to God, if Sharpener hits on me _one more time_..."

"Then we wouldn't have to worry, would we?" Gohan smirked at his girlfriend, pulling her in close as he intoxicated her with those damned eyes of his. "Cause we both know you're mine..." With that, he captured her lips with his.

Videl swiftly moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the taller boy's neck and grasping his short, spiky hair with her slender fingers. Almost immediately, he tilted her head back, dominating the kiss as their tongues began to dance that ancient duet.

The two melted into the others lips, all thoughts of the outside world and the school trip they were skipping gone from their brains. Instead, they clung tighter to the other, their hearts and minds now belonging solely to the other. Gohan's left hand crawled under his girlfriend's shirt, caressing her lower back as his right back held her eager mouth firmly to his lips. Another moan escaped the fiery vixen's mouth as she felt her body and soul consumed by the handsome boy before her.

Determined to not be entirely dominated, Videl fought against her instinctual desire to just give in and instead reached out to the bottom hem of her boyfriend's shirt and began to pull it up. Her finger nails scratched lightly against the hard, toned back of her sexy boyfriend as she lifted it up ever so slowly, until finally it reached the obstacle of their conjoined mouths. Reluctantly, she stopped the kiss for a bit so she could take the shirt off, but almost instantaneously launched herself back onto his mouth as soon as the shirt was tossed aside like a useless rag.

Her fingers roamed Gohan's back as he pulled her in deeper to the kiss, both losing themselves in the other. Without thinking, they tripped over one another and landed back onto the bed, Gohan resting firmly on top of his feisty girlfriend, their mouths still not leaving the others as Videl's fingers traced the firm outlines of her boyfriend's muscular back. But merely making out like this was not enough for the horny Saiyan. No, he needed more, and he knew Videl did too.

Without breaking the kiss, he ripped open Videl's shirt, ripping it down the front and center. But neither paid any attention to the shirt's destruction; Gohan just threw it to the side, the two of them having hidden clothes for Videl in this room for such an occasion. No, he continued making out with her, clenching her slim and athletic body against him, with only an annoying strap of cloth in the way. Not wanting anything to get in the way of his conquest, he made swift work of the sports bra and tossed it to the side, allowing his girlfriend's perky breasts to rub against his muscular and toned chest.

The two lovers held each other close, their hands roaming against the the others backs as they continued to devour each others mouths. They both loved the contrast of Videl's soft cleavage against Gohan's rock hard chest, but that could only get them so far. No, they needed _more_.

Not one for patience during sex, Gohan broke the kiss as he reached down and roughly ripped open Videl's shorts, tossing them to the side like the other useless clothes. Now, Videl was wearing only a hot pink thong she wore specifically for him, and he smirked at her desire to please, not to mention drooled a bit at the treasure that awaited him beneath that infernal pink strip of clothe.

Videl, however, frowned- Gohan was still clothed from the waist down! Not only that, but he was completely dominating her, and her ego couldn't take that for long. Taking advantage of the sexy boy's momentary lapse of control, she flipped the two of them over so that she was now on top, straddling her boyfriend's rock-hard cock.

"Sorry, Gohan," she smirked as she brushed his encroaching hands away from her breasts. "You just lay back for a while, 'kay?" she winked seductively at the boy beneath her. Ignoring his grunt of disappointment, she started gyrating her hips around his crotch, drawing out a very different grunt him the horny Saiyan.

Giggling at his reaction, she licked her lips at the thought of his obvious arousal and just what was awaiting her. Giving the poor boy another wink, she slowly lowered her hands to the hem of his jeans and teasingly unbuckled his belt at an agonizing rate.

Gohan was tempted to just throw off the girl and claim her right then and there, but he knew that Videl would have his head if he did that- and not the good kind of head! And besides, he didn't want to hurt his love, no matter how much his hormones begged him to do so. So, with great effort, he watched as his girlfriend tauntingly unbuckled his belt, loosened his button, and pulled the top of his pants and underwear down, allowing his trapped manhood to spring free to the vixen's obvious delight.

Eyes shining at the sight before her, Videl swiftly lost any sense of foreplay and leaped at the masculine perfection before her, lips traveling up and down the hard shaft as she re-familiarized herself with her favorite toy.

Gohan grunted, resisting the urge to just unleash his load into the beautiful girl's willing mouth for at least a little while longer. Instead, he kicked off the rest of his pants and underwear, leaving him bristling nude for his girlfriend's eyes to feast upon.

Videl kept on licking up and down his eleven inch shaft, her hands massaging her boyfriend's balls as she did so, reveling in his obvious satisfaction all the while. Smirking against the shaft as her boyfriend let out another groan, she began working her tongue up to the top, circling her head around the shaft as she did so. However, her eyes popped open as she saw a the door slightly open, with an unexpected sight awaiting her.

"Bulma!" she screamed, detaching her mouth from her boyfriends cock after seeing his godmother watching them through the doorway, a hand down her pants.

* * *

_'Dammit, I'm horny,' _the President and CEO of Capsule Corp thought bluntly as she took another whiff of her cigarette. _'Where's that damn husband of mine when I need him?'_

Of course, she knew _exactly_ where Prince Charming was at the moment. Well, at the very least, she knew he was out in space, fighting in some intergalactic tournament in the former capital of the Cold Empire, or something. At the very least, she knew it had been five months since that ungrateful bastard of a man she called her husband blasted off into space, and five months since she had gotten laid.

Five long, lonely months.

Ever since her "changed" husband left, she'd been forced to settle for her hand and a few toys she had lying around. And every time she had taken care of herself, no matter how much she tried to fight it, her thoughts always went back to one man.

Gohan.

Dammit, her godson! The kid she'd known since he was four!

But he wasn't four anymore. He wasn't that shy little boy who hid behind his daddy's leg. No, he was, quite obviously, a _man_.

No matter how much she tried to get her mind off him, to think of her jackass of a husband, she kept thinking back to those ripped, toned muscles... those deep, onyx eyes... that beautiful grin...

"Dammit, I need a shower," she grumbled to herself as she put out her cigarette. Taking a deep breath, she began to make her way down the hallway toward a bathroom. However, she heard a slight noise, and she turned her head to see just who it was.

_'Dammit, don't tell me Mikey needs me to lecture those brats,' _she growled to herself, looking down the hallway to try and spot her assistant. But she didn't see anyone down there, and in fact the noise seemed to be coming from... Gohan's room?

Curious, she made her way over to the door, noticing it was locked shut. Her eyes widened when she heard a feminine whisper come from the other side, followed by a masculine grunt. Her curiosity overcoming her common sense, she slowly opened the door...

… revealing her topless godson being straddled by his girlfriend wearing nothing but a hot pink thong. Eyes widened at this display, thoughts traveled through the blunette's head concerning punishing those two... but those thoughts were swiftly forgotten as she gazed at the two sexy teenagers before her.

She licked her lips as she saw Videl gyrate her hips around an obvious erection as her pink nipples stand at full attention... Gohan was definitely one lucky boy, having got himself a gorgeous girl like her... Bulma wasn't a full lesbian, and she definitely loved cock more than anything, but there was just something... unique about women that turned her on in ways men could never do. And the sexy Videl, teasingly hiding her crown jewel beneath a thin strip of pink clothe, was _definitely_ turning her on.

Things were about to get a _lot_ hotter, though, as Videl began unbuckling her boyfriend's belt, unknowingly allowing Bulma to see his towering erection. He was large by any means, but to a horny woman who hadn't been fucked in so long, it was like a dream come true. Subconsciously, her hand began moving down her pants...

Her fingers began moving in her panties, flicking against her clitoris as she watched that sultry teenager go to town on that towering perfection of manhood, wishing that it was her own lips surrounding it, tasting it, pleasuring it...

However, she was soon brought out of her fantasy world by a single screech. "Bulma!"

Her eyes widened, she slowly came back to grips with reality. She was watching her godson get a blowjob from his girlfriend. What's more, she was masturbating! And, for all of her genius, she couldn't find any way out of this situation.

The two teens, now alerted to her presence, swiftly covered themselves up, their faces flushed bright red as they averted their eyes. Thoughts rang through her head of doing the "responsible" thing, to lecture them about sex and skipping class... but all she could think about what that nice, juicy cock, those luscious breasts, of being ravished by those two...

But no. How could she ask such a thing of them? She'd known Gohan since she was little, if she asked that... oh god. And then her husband, such that he is... But even so...

The two teenagers, meanwhile, noticed the hesitant and longing expression on the bluenette's face, as well as her hand covered in juices which just seconds ago was pleasuring herself. Looking at each other, they simply smirked in agreement.

"You know, Bulma," Videl pouted in a cute voice, "It's not nice to spy on people." Her fake pout turned into a devious smirk. "And besides, if you're really that horny, all you had to do is ask."

The corporate CEO blinked, taking a few seconds to register what the pretty young girl in front of her just said. Eyes widening as she realized just what she was asked, her legs twirled together at the thought of joining those two sexy teenagers and finally alleviating some of the sexual tension eating away at her. But her common sense and rational mind beat out the gathering lust in her mind, stalling her from just leaping into bed with those two.

Annoyed by her refusal to give into her desires, Videl got up off the bed and walked seductively over to where the bluenette was standing, taking great delight in noticing her eyes fashioned firmly on her swaying hips. "Come on, Bulma," she smirked, causing the milf in front of her to swallow nervously. "We know you want it..."

Videl outreached her hand to the nervous woman, smiling warmly at her. Bulma hesitated, knowing just how wrong this was. But her desire was running high and, shaking, she grabbed the girl's hand.

Smiling victoriously, Videl led the older woman to the bed, where Gohan was sitting, his erection welcoming the two sexy women like a shiny beacon. Videl pulled Bulma onto the bed, laying her flat on the bed while the two teens looked at her hungrily. Videl swiftly pulled her own thong off, unveiling his jewel to the two captivated onlookers, and laid on her side next to Bulma.

"Guys- I..." Bulma started to stay, but the vixen besides her simply placed her fingers to her lips before bringing her lips to the bluenette's neck.

Bulma moaned softly as she felt, for the first time ever, another female's mouth on her. Her eyes half lidded as she enjoyed this new sensation, she did not even notice the lone boy in the room tip her chin up and bring his thick lips to her own luscious ones.

Bulma's eyes popped open in surprise, momentarily remembering that this was her godson kissing her- but the combined feeling of Gohan's and Videl's lips ravishing her, as well as the lust building up inside her, made her swiftly forget those worries and melt into the kiss.

Gohan cradled his new lover's head, reaching in deeper with the kiss. He took advantage of a low moan to swipe his tongue into her mouth and beg for her to comply, which she did without a thought. Meanwhile, Videl detached her lips from the creamy white neck she was suckling and moved down to the older woman's shirt, eager to finally unwrap her first lesbian lover.

Videl had always found girls just as attractive as guys. She just never acted upon those feelings, same as she never acted on her sexual draws toward males. Until Gohan, of course.

The two of them first made love after being together a month, and the two swiftly became addicted and did it as much as possible, exploring all of their kinky interests. After a few months of hiding her feelings, Videl finally opened up to her boyfriend about her bicurious desires. Gohan proved to be more of a regular guy than she thought and was excited at the prospect, but they had never been able to find anyone to do anything with.

To think their first threesome would be with Bulma Briefs... well, she definitely was quite the milf!

Her eyes sparkled when she saw Bulma's bra beneath her shirt. Her breasts were a bit bigger than her own no doubt due to being both older and a mother, and were about ready to fall out of their container. Gohan broke the kiss so that he could look at the goods as well, nodding in approval. With lightning quick speed, Videl unfastened the bra, allowing her breasts to spring free to the great joy of the two onlookers.

Now topless, Bulma flushed bright red at the lustful stares of the two teenagers. But then, she remembered: She was Bulma Briefs! It'd take more than two teenagers to reduce her to a blushing virgin. No, she had more confidence than this! So, with great effort, she got out of the grip of the two warriors holding her down and launched herself at the raven haired minx, pulling her in for their first lesbian kiss.

The two wasted no time in shoving their tongues in the others mouth, dancing that ancient duet as their perky nipples rubbed together. The two were caught in a battle for dominance, each trying to control the kiss, resulting in an unbridled display of pure lust. The two fell down to the side, their legs intertwined as they became lost in passion, forgetting their awe struck spectator entirely.

Noticing how her lover was only half nude, Videl ripped open the jeans as her boyfriend had done to her many times and cast them aside, leaving the two sexy women bare naked for their lustful lover to gaze at as they continued to make out passionately.

Gohan was intoxicated by the sight- however he knew that this wasn't enough. No, he needed those two sexy women in front of him, and he needed them _now_. Walking over closer, he positioned his rigid manhood in front of the two lesbian lovers in front of him. Getting the hint, the two of them broke their kiss and began to lavish praise upon the masculine perfection in front of them.

An ecstatic gasp escaped Gohan's mouth as he felt the two beauties lick up and down his thick, hard shaft, the sensation being far better than any fantasies he had ever had.

Videl worked her way up to the tip, tracing her tongue in erratic patterns as she did so, until she got to the top, which she took into her mouth. She giggled a bit at his immediate reaction before getting to work. She started with merely the head, sucking up and down the very tip while her trained tongue began twirling around inside her mouth.

While Videl began to suck the tip, Bulma continued to lick up and down the shaft. She greedily lapped up the sweet sweat that was rapidly forming around the shaft, reveling in the musky and masculine taste that she had longed for for so long.

However, Bulma needed more- she needed to feel this length in her mouth, to indulge in her wildest passions. She began tracing her tongue to the top of the shaft where Videl was beginning to take more into her mouth. The milf pulled back lightly on Videl's hair, trying to get her to release her luscious lips from Gohan's length so that she could suck it.

Videl smirked, happy to know her new lover was so into this, but her pride wouldn't let her just give up without a fight. Bulma frowned when Videl didn't let go, and decided to try pushing the girl away with her full body.

However, the girl would not move, and indeed began to take more of the towering rod into her mouth. Frowning, Bulma decided that if she couldn't get cock, she might as well take care of her own needs.

Gohan was getting lost in his ecstasy, the sensations of two eager tongues sending him into a blissful, dreamlike state. As such, it came as a surprise to him when Bulma planted her wet core firmly on his face, but he wasted no time in feasting upon the delicate treasure inches from his face.

His twirled his tongue around the outside of her core, teasing the woman, before gently flicking it across her clitoris. "Ah!" Bulma moaned, Gohan's skilled tongue making quick work of her even with Videl's distraction down below.

Gohan grinned against her womanhood, obviously happy with his skills. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in as he tried to not lose his focus.

Videl, meanwhile, looked up from the length she was currently devouring to see Bulma being eaten out by her boyfriend. Curious to see what it was like to be eaten out by another woman, but not wanting to let go of the length just yet, Videl came up with a wicked idea.

Bulma cried out in ecstasy as she felt Gohan's tongue work its way in and out of her, mimicking the fucking she so desperately wanted. Her pleasure was interrupted, however, by soft, long legs wrapping around her neck, forcing her face into Videl's awaiting core. The three formed a triangle now: Gohan was lying flat as he hungrily ate out Bulma, while Videl used her ki to float in midair so that her core was planted firmly in Bulma's face while she continued to suck off Gohan.

Bulma wasted no time in trying out the new sensation that popped up in her face. She stuck her tongue in and got her first taste of Videl. She had tasted her own juices before, but the younger girl just seemed so much... sweeter. Hungry for more, she gently nibbled on Videl's clitoris, causing her to moan against Gohan's member. The bluenette continued to flick her tongue gently against the clitoris, stopping every so often to trace the outer lips with her tongue, trying with all of her might to not give in to Gohan's master work down below.

The three lovers continued pleasuring each other in their triangle of lust, each trying hard to not give in and lose themselves to their pleasure. The three's egos were fully in display: none wanted to give in to their passions before the others, all three wanting to show that they were in control. So with great effort, the three continued their depraved show, none of them caving in for at least twenty minutes.

Having gone so long without sex, Bulma was the first to succumb. Her passionate scream rang into Videl's core, sending shivers down the minx's spine as Gohan's face was splattered with the goddess sitting on him's juices. He found it tasted more bitter than Videl's yet still found it delicious.

Driven insane by the sensation of Bulma screaming her lustful cry into her core, Videl was the next to orgasm. Her juices splattered onto the milf eating her out's face, her legs letting go of Bulma's neck as she fell straight down onto Gohan's muscular body.

Gohan could last a while, but even the best have their limits. Unable to hold off anymore, he screamed, "Videl! Bulma!" against Bulma's core, sending shivers throughout the older woman's body as he let loose his first load of the day into Videl's eager mouth, which she promptly swallowed.

Bulma was having trouble sitting straight, and promptly fell down besides the two panting teenagers. The three lovers lay there for a moment, trying to catch their breath as they recovered from their sinful act.

"Well, that was unexpected," Videl finally piped out, breaking the awkward silence. Her two lovers chuckled, until the three erupted into full blown laughter.

"So, what now?" Bulma asked. She knew she should feel guilty, disgusted even. But she didn't. This... this felt good. It felt _right_. And she needed more. Now.

Videl thought for a moment, before getting a wicked smirk on her face. "Just let us take care of things," she cooed before crawling over to the other woman like a sexual panther, and kissing her lustfully.

Bulma indulged the younger woman, wrapping her arms around her sexy neck as Videl made herself comfortable on top of her, their nipples rubbing against the other as Videl spread herself out on top of her, their soaked pussies positioned right on top of each other. Getting the hint, Gohan positioned his erect member right outside their conjoined cunts, grinning at the prospect of making love to both of these beautiful women at the same time.

A cold shiver traveled through Bulma's spine as she felt Gohan's thick manhood teasingly trace around the outside of her neglected womanhood. It had been too long, far too long since she had been thoroughly fucked. She smirked against the kiss, eager to have Gohan's immense length plunged into her core.

Gohan enjoyed teasing his two lovers like this, but he knew he'd enjoyed the actual sex far, far more. Unable to contain himself for much longer, he thrust his cock into their dampening cores in one swift, hard move.

The two women broke the kiss, screaming out their pleasure as they felt his immense length begin to rub against both of their hungry womenhoods. Their nails dug into each others backs as they felt the immense length burrow deep into their deep cores, bringing them both to a devastating and satisfying climax.

The three lovers shouted out in pleasure as their final orgasms came, their juices unleashing as they finally gave in to the impending release.

The three lovers untangled themselves, resting in the afterglow. Videl instinctively buried her head in his chest, sighing in content.

Bulma bit her lip as she looked at the two of them. She knew, deep down, that what she did was wrong, that she should feel ashamed for what she did... But despite that, she found it hard to give a shit. Shrugging her shoulders, she got down and joined their afterglow cuddle party.

* * *

"Say, Sharpener?" Erasa asked her fellow blonde, looking around confusedly. "What happened to Gohan?"

"Who cares?" The joked said mockingly. "Poor nerd's probably doing something nerdy. Like homework."


End file.
